


Kitchen Sink

by BlondestBrunetteEver



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Based on a song, Dreaming, Gen, Hallucinations, No Relationship, One Shot, kitchen sink - Freeform, mental health, sorry josh is in this for like 2 seconds, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlondestBrunetteEver/pseuds/BlondestBrunetteEver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is anyone out there? My name is Tyler and I'm stuck in a sink! What about you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen Sink

**Author's Note:**

> I'm incredibly reluctant to post this because I don't like for me personally to write about real people. I used to, but not anymore. I would never want to make someone uncomfortable with what I write and I feel that if I write about a person who I don't know or didn't make up, I may just assume things and make them uncomfortable if they ever saw it. (And if you do write about real people, this is in no way me saying that what you write is wrong. It's just a personal choice for me). That being said, I wrote this piece in my iFiction class. We were shown a piece of art that was just a room with unconnected sinks in it. When I looked at the picture, all I could think of was Tyler and Kitchen Sink and this just came to me. I have no idea what a kitchen sink means to Tyler because I am not him and this is in no way meant to undermine what it means to him. This is an idea purely taken out of my own head and I wanted to share it with you guys because I am proud of it. Thank you.

     I was pulled out of consciousness into a white room. That sounds like the first sentence of a really bad, overrated dystopian novel and I would have laughed at that sentence if I saw it in the book, but things are kind of different when it's happening right before your eyes. The room was totally white and when I looked up, I noticed that I was in a sink. My first thought was how the hell did my tall body get stuck in a sink, but then I realized how I was able to fit.

     I was six inches tall and stuck inside a sink. To be honest, right there, I had no idea what to do or think. I mean, would you know what to do if you were stuck inside the bowl of a kitchen sink? I couldn't freak out because the whole thing was just so crazy. I was stuck inside a sink, a kitchen sink that was either huge and made me feel small or normal sized and I was the one who was abnormally sized, in this case super tiny. I kind of hoped it was the second one because at least if the sink was normal sized, I knew I was in the correct universe. If it was the other way around, though, I'd be in a totally new parallel universe and it would be hard to find my way home. Trying to get bigger is probably much easier than trying to navigate out of a different dimension.

     I eventually stood up and began to climb up side of the kitchen sink. The side of it was pretty slippery, but I'm a pretty experienced climber, so those two things just made the whole predicament pretty easy. I jumped a few times and on the third try I was able to reach the edge of the sink and pull myself out. I noticed, once I got out, that there were many other sinks around the big white room. I wondered if anyone else was stuck. "Is anyone out there? My name is Tyler and I'm stuck in a sink! What about you?" I was met with silence. I was all alone.

      _Maybe I just didn't call loud enough_ , I thought weakly to myself, but I knew that wasn't the case. So, I began carefully tip toeing around the edge of the white sink towards the faucet. I figured that maybe I could turn the sink on and it might do something, anything. I was pretty desperate and the whole thing was insane, so what did I have to lose? The truth was, I just didn't have any better ideas, so I just went for it. I made it to the knobs that turned on the sink and began playing with the cold knob, in case I fell in while there was water in the sink. Boiling hot water is never fun.

     You never realize just how hard it is to turn on a kitchen sink until the knob is half your height and heavier than you. We are blessed as a society that sinks are smaller than us. I pulled and pulled, like I was on one of those spinney rides at the carnival that made you labor over spinning the cart if you wanted to get even remotely dizzy. I yanked and heaved and cursed under my breath with every second that passed. It was beginning to feel pretty hopeless when I pulled one last time and the knob moved. Feeling like I drank a red bull, I began pulling with gusto, the spark I had lost a few minutes ago returning. I pulled the rusty kitchen sink knob one complete turn, and nothing came out. I gave up and hugged the faucet, because I now had another idea. With nothing else to do, I began shimmying my way up the faucet, just to see if there was something blocking the water hole. I looked inside and saw nothing. The kitchen sink just would not run.

     Discouraged, I hopped off the faucet and climbed back up to the sink's edge. I looked carefully over the edge, trying to see if maybe I could make a jump for it. But then I saw it. After a quick observation, I realized that the sink wasn't connected to the pipes in the wall. The sink would never run and I couldn't do anything about it. "What a useless sink," I said to no one in particular. "You don't work right and I can't fix you. I wasted all this time for nothing." I jumped down from the edge of the sink, back to the bowl where I started, and I slipped and fell down the kitchen sink's drain.

     I opened my eyes and realized that I was in my own bed and not down the drain of the kitchen sink. I rolled back over and pulled the blankets closer around me. Eventually, my mom called me to get up and I had to. As much as I wanted to think about, yet push away, the dream I had last night, life still went on, even if my brain was stuck on this one thing, like a scratched DVD that kept on stalling and replaying the same scene over and over again. I went to the kitchen and had some breakfast. "Can you put away your plate when you're done this time Tyler?" my mom asked me and I nodded. I picked up my plate and took one look at my kitchen sink. The dream kept on nagging me in my brain, like a bug was eating at what I was thinking. A kitchen sink. I couldn't get that damn faulty kitchen sink out of my head. I turned on the sink and began rising off my plate. _At least this one work_ _s_ , I bitterly thought to myself, feeling the warm water provide some warmth over my hands. And that's when it hit me. I let the plate fall from my hands with a crash. 

     "Are you okay Tyler?" mom asked, running into the room. I didn't reply, thinking my epiphany over and over again. Oh my God. I was a kitchen sink. No, I am a kitchen sink. I thought about what I said in the dream before I fell down the drain. I said the sink was useless and couldn't work right. I got mad because it made me waste my time. I was a kitchen sink because I probably couldn't count how many people felt that way about me. How many people did I see daily that believed I was useless? I felt that way about myself. I knew I was a waste of time and effort and space. I needed my mom to tell when to get up and to clean my plate after meals. I am tiring. I am wrong. I am unable to be fixed. I am a kitchen sink. And no one else knows that a kitchen sink really is but me. That makes me special. That makes me worth a little something, I think.

     "I said, are you okay Tyler? Answer me honey," mom said and I turned to her.

     "No, I'm not okay. I'm a kitchen sink." Mom looked at me like I was crazy and slowly moved towards me. 

     "Maybe you should take a break. I'll finish cleaning your dish and put it away for you. And Tyler, you are not a kitchen sink. You are a human boy. Don't say things like that."

     "No mom. I am a kitchen sink. You don't know what that means. Because a kitchen sink to you is not a kitchen sink to me. Now I have to call Josh." I went up to my room and dialed my friend Josh's number. "Hey Josh. It's me. I have an idea for a song."

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the note at the top. I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
